


瓦肯叠衣机器

by huangcunzhang



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Logical Dirty Talk, Logical Orgasm, Logical Sex, Logical Sweet Lovers, M/M, 符合逻辑的PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangcunzhang/pseuds/huangcunzhang
Summary: “你们的生理教育中有叠衣服这条？不会叠衣服就不能交配？你们交配之前都站在床边叠衣服？”吉姆连续问了三个问题。





	瓦肯叠衣机器

“史波克，停下你手上的活，到这儿来。”吉姆擦了擦留到眼角的汗水，他用一支胳膊支起他的身体，看着两米外的史波克。  
床边，全身赤裸并处于完全勃起状态的史波克，在瓦肯人自制力的帮助下，继续叠他的衣服——一件一件的。  
认真的。  
严谨的。  
符合逻辑的。

三十秒钟之前，吉姆正在吻他的大副，吮吸他的舌头，并且隔着衣服抚摸他的大腿和阴茎。  
史波克发出的声音差点让吉姆射了一次。  
吉姆抵住史波克的脑袋，他能够感到史波克的思维以及他的温度——他们已经进行思维融合有一年之久，熟悉并且默契。  
史波克的体温比他们抱在一起睡觉高出至少1.5℃。瓦肯人不流汗，他们的体温在做爱时会发生显著变化——换句话说，体温说明他们陷入高潮的程度。通常，吉姆射入史波克身体时，是瓦肯人体温最高的时刻。  
吉姆吻史波克的下颚，他在想“我们是时候把衣服脱了”。他的瓦肯情人很好地理解了他的意思。  
史波克乘吉姆脱掉上衣的空隙，从床上爬下来。这个严谨的瓦肯人赤脚站在床边，他花了不到十秒钟就脱光了他的制服和内裤。  
当他赤裸并且充满情欲气息的身体完全暴露在空气中的时候，他开始叠衣服。

“你能有一天不叠你的外套吗？”吉姆躺在床上问。他从史波克阴茎勃起的程度就知道他现在多么需要一场性爱，而吉姆可以让他坐到他身上，仅仅通过插入就让他高潮。但问题是当史波克这么一本正经地站在那儿叠衣服时，吉姆根本没有能力制止他——他看起来很蠢但是他也很性感，如果一个勃起的瓦肯情人还不能被称为性感的话，宇宙中就只有黑洞与白洞相遇才能被称为性感了。  
“我会在十秒内完成。”史波克说。  
这个处于完全勃起状态的瓦肯人迅速地叠完制服上衣、外裤，再将内裤也叠好，接着重新回到床上，坐在吉姆的身边。  
吉姆把自己的裤子脱了，然后扔到了地上：“这是我们地球人的方式。”  
史波克看着那堆叠成方块的衣服，回答：“舰长，那是我们瓦肯人的方式。”  
“你们的生理教育中有叠衣服这条？不会叠衣服就不能交配？你们交配之前都站在床边叠衣服？”吉姆连续问了三个问题——他觉得自己有抱怨的理由，但实际上他没法将这个抱怨在情感中继续延续——看见一个赤裸并勃起的半瓦肯认真地叠他的衣服，实际上有点有趣，并且有点可爱（如果硬要把愚蠢说成可爱的话）。  
吉姆吻住史波克。  
最开始接触到史波克舌头的时候，他感到它有些凉，紧接着，温度一点点地变高。  
史波克凝视吉姆的蓝色眼睛，吉姆闪着光的蓝色虹膜仿佛钛星上一场蓝色日落。  
吉姆伸手拿到润滑油，让史波克坐到他的身上。  
瓦肯人的阴茎在他的腹部，吉姆握住它。  
就像人类的性器在瓦肯人看来有点奇怪一样，瓦肯人的性器在人类看来也有点奇怪，只不过这种细微的奇怪离外星人爱好者吉姆无法接受的地步差得很远。实际上，在他们第一次上床时，是史波克对人类阴茎做出了“符合逻辑但难以想象”的评价——在他们的嘴唇吻在一起并进行心灵融合时。吉姆并没有对瓦肯人的绿色阴茎表示出任何惊讶，虽然他没有和其他雄性高智慧哺乳动物上过床，但他潜意识中对绿色的偏好使得瓦肯人的阴茎颜色成为了提高高潮质量的一个方面。  
吉姆感到史波克的心脏在腹部跳动——他的手背贴着史波克的肚子。他下意识地用手背磨蹭了一下瓦肯人的腹部。  
这种抚摸和磨蹭是不合逻辑的。对于习惯将做爱尽快发展成短跑般激烈运动的吉姆来说，他应该直接将手指插入史波克的身体，然后在稍微扩张后就换上阴茎。但如今，他不符合逻辑地用他的手背磨蹭史波克的腹部——一次又一次的。他停不下来这种有点古怪和偏执的行为，就像一种叫做猫的哺乳生物会唤起史波克的抚摸情感一样，有什么在唤起他的情感。  
抚摸、亲吻，以及等待。  
吉姆在为史波克手交的同时，把自己的性器放在瓦肯人的大腿间，那儿的热度能让他在进入之前享受上好一会儿。  
史波克的性器在吉姆手中逐渐膨胀，它变得坚硬并因为顶端流出的液体而湿漉漉。  
瓦肯人没有发出声音，他仅仅在试图平稳他的呼吸——而这对吉姆来说比任何事情都要性感。  
吉姆用闲着的那只手握住半瓦肯的指尖，自从他学会这种接吻方式之后，他对此的喜爱就超出了逻辑可以理解的程度。  
吉姆的鼻尖上都是汗水，他觉得自己现在看起来像那种刚刚从水里游上来的大学生。热量在他身体里堆积。他的眼中仿佛有颗蓝色的太阳正在落山，虹膜上如恒星般闪耀的蓝色甚至吸引了史波克来吻他（一个地球人所谓的吻）。瓦肯人把手插进地球人的头发里，他的褐色眼睛中映出他的蓝色眼睛。  
很快，吉姆的头发有点乱糟糟了，但骑在他身上的瓦肯人倒没有。  
“该死的，”吉姆躺在那里说，“你的平刘海连个缝都没有露出来。”他准备伸手把史波克拉过来，把鼻尖上的汗水蹭到他的鼻尖上，再弄乱他的头发⋯⋯  
实际上他只是想想而已，吉姆已经放弃挣扎了，在超过八十次的失败尝试之后。如果他们不用人类最常使用的那个体位，他的大副的刘海怎么都不会遭受致命的打击——就好像他的刘海自带什么防御力场似的。  
固执己见的刘海和被叠成小方块的衣服基于同一种逻辑。  
行星演化学只会告诉你炎热的环境会导致体温和散热方式的变化，行星文化学只会告诉你抛弃情感是因为符合逻辑的行为更容易适应行星恶劣环境，但只有少见的几本书会提到瓦肯人平刘海的问题，而这个宇宙中没有任何一本书提到瓦肯人在交配前要叠衣服的问题。  
或许他的大副是一个有强迫症的瓦肯人——听起来真是种危险度十级的生物。  
吉姆看着整整齐齐放在椅子上的制服，对着史波克露出了一个笑容（他还在以瓦肯的方式吻他，那是说，他依旧握住他的大副的手指紧紧不放）。  
“我可以把你叠衣服的原因和你的刘海当看做神秘感。”吉姆说，他拿起润滑油，倒在手上，顺着史波克的腰往下摸。他在摸到入口的时候，转了两圈，把手指伸入史波克的身体中。  
瓦肯人的呼吸出现了一点急促，但很快恢复了平静。  
“这并不神秘。”他说。  
“是的，至少没有你的性器官神秘。在没有看见它之前，我听到了一些奇怪的传闻。”吉姆说，他等了一会儿，塞入了第二只涂满了润滑油的手指。  
史波克从喉咙的深处发出一声低沉并轻微的呻吟之后，继续他们的对话：“它并不神秘，从逻辑上来说⋯⋯”  
吉姆知道长篇大论要来临了，所以他赶紧在史波克继续之前伸入了第三只手指。这堵住了瓦肯人的嘴长达六秒钟，他显然没有适应吉姆一口气放入三根手指。  
这个适应期结束之后，瓦肯人固执地继续了对话：“与地球上的鸭子类似，瓦肯和罗慕兰的部分禽类，雄性拥有螺旋形的阴茎，雌性拥有螺旋形阴道，颜色上的差异并不影响三个星球的这种禽类生殖器被归类成同一类型。”  
吉姆露出了一个“别再说下去了”的表情，用他的三只手指扩张史波克的身体。  
瓦肯人发出呻吟并且微微张开他的嘴：“吉姆。”  
“你还准备说点什么吗，史波克？”吉姆问。  
“我曾经认为人类的生殖器不对称，直到⋯⋯我见到你的。我曾经在星际动物学课上学过，地球上的雄性羊驼的阴茎并不对称，左边的分支非常细小，而右边则刚好相反。”  
“你能闭上嘴吗，史波克？”吉姆问，扩张进行得差不多了，史波克足够柔软、足够热，并且因为那些润滑液足够潮湿。  
吉姆把手指从史波克的身体里抽了出来。  
瓦肯人轻微地抖动了一下：“生殖器不对称从逻辑上来说，有78%的可能是性竞争的结果。”  
“停下你那些糟糕的Dirty Talk。”吉姆说，他将自己的性器挤入史波克的身体。  
瓦肯人发出一声令吉姆脊背颤抖的长长呻吟之后就闭嘴了，或者说，他不太能再说出这么有逻辑的说话了。  
行星性行为学家曾经指出，瓦肯式的Dirty Talk和其他高等哺乳生物不同，它们只出现在前戏，因为一旦进入到交嬗的阶段，瓦肯人支离破碎的逻辑将无法支撑这种让外族感到无奈和惊奇的Dirty Talk了。  
《星际高等哺乳文明性行为学》一书在名词解释部分是这样诠释“瓦肯Dirty Talk”这个词条的：在前戏中，通过发表一些对动物性行为学、动物生殖学、植物授粉方式的看法，来排解因身体欲望所带来的逻辑混乱。  
如今，被吉姆完全进入的史波克终于放弃他的Dirty Talk了——他发出呻吟并且扬起头喘息。  
吉姆支起身体，抱住史波克，他的汗水沾到不会流汗的瓦肯人身上。  
他们依旧在以瓦肯人的方式接吻。  
实际情况是，吉姆发现这个地球意义上的“牵手”被瓦肯人赋予了这么多的意义，就真的值得多尝试一会儿。  
保持瓦肯式接吻的同时，吉姆抱住史波克，用地球人的方式吻他的嘴唇。  
当然，年轻的舰长并没有忘记用那只空闲的手揉乱他的大副的平刘海。  
遗憾他又是仅仅尝试了一点而已。  
在他碰到史波克的头发并用掌心轻微地揉乱它们的时候，史波克按住他的手，将它握住。  
瓦肯人的情感顺着手指如水流般流入吉姆的心脏，吉姆能够感到他的心脏在顺从地接纳瓦肯人的情感——像之前的每一次。  
人类位于胸腔中的心脏对瓦肯人来说是个奇怪的位置，在遇见人类之前，瓦肯人从未想过智慧生物的心脏竟然长在如此不符合逻辑的偏上位置。当吉姆把脑袋搁在史波克的腿上时，他能听见那颗属于瓦肯人的心脏在有力的跳动，他能够想象绿色的血液平稳地流过他的异星恋人的腹腔。血液中的其中一部分是新鲜的绿色，它们携带大量的氧气，平稳而安静地流满瓦肯人的身体。  
即使瓦肯人的体温在正常情况下不如地球人高，但仅靠想象那绿色的血液在身体内流动的样子就让吉姆感到生命以及随之而来的温暖。在地球上，绿色代表植物，而植物代表生命、呼吸以及新生。先不去讨论血液携带铜离子是怎么的演化过程所导致的，仅仅从表面看，瓦肯人也的确是选择了一种符合逻辑的血液颜色。  
吉姆最终放弃了——在史波克握住他的手的那一刻起——揉乱史波克的头发不是好点子，史波克可能会因此不配合很多事，揉乱他的头发就和扰乱他的逻辑一样，吉姆时常产生一种错觉——瓦肯人的逻辑都藏在他的黑色头发里。  
史波克放弃说话，吉姆因此能够去吻他的嘴唇。瓦肯人在这种情况下是安静的、被感情充溢的。他的皮肤过多地接触到吉姆的皮肤，两个人的共同情绪在他的身体中造成了一个回路。总体来说，吉姆的情绪从高处流下，进入他的身体，而他所回传给吉姆的情感，是混合着两人情绪的崭新的反馈。  
吉姆捏住史波克的大腿，握住他的臀部，他更深入也更彻底地进入了史波克的身体。  
史波克的呼吸在吉姆的耳边，它抑制、不规律、潮湿、灼热，随着他的撞击而变化。

史波克的高潮到来时，吉姆非常明显地感到了，包裹住他阴茎的肠壁温度升高了至少一度。  
史波克闭上眼睛，仰起头，从喉咙深处发出呻吟。  
他的精液射在吉姆的腹部。  
高潮之后，坐在吉姆身上的史波克将脑袋搁到吉姆的肩膀，他平稳自己的呼吸，享受高潮带来的余温。  
“躺下，史波克。”吉姆说，等待史波克平静之后，他从他温热的体内抽出阴茎。  
史波克仰面躺下，吉姆爬到他的身上，握住阴茎，抵住史波克的入口，缓慢地进入。  
史波克微微张开嘴，头向后仰去，露出他的喉结，从鼻腔里发出呻吟。  
“如果我是个瓦肯人，”吉姆抹去他腹部的、属于史波克的精液，“你就等于一直在我的心脏位置射精。”  
这个蹩脚的玩笑之后，他准备把精液涂在史波克的乳头上，很显然，他遭到了明确的拒绝。  
“在交配过程你很难说出以及做出符合逻辑的行为。”史波克说，他捏住吉姆蠢蠢欲动的手。  
“我放弃，”吉姆说，“我放弃。”  
“我接受。”史波克放开吉姆的手。  
吉姆揉了揉手腕，捏住史波克的屁股，将他的阴茎推进得更深、更彻底。  
史波克抿了抿嘴，将脑袋向后压进枕头里。  
“我喜欢现在这个姿势，”吉姆说，“你看起来非常性感。”他弯下腰，按住史波克的两个乳头。  
在他几乎没有逻辑可言的抽出和撞入之中，史波克第二次勃起了。瓦肯人把呻吟抑制在喉咙深处，发出浓重而绵长的鼻音。  
这种简单的表达已经说明他非常舒服，不会再有更多的表示。吉姆了解史波克，他永远不期待这个平刘海的家伙说出什么像样的Dirty Talk或者发出什么诱惑且火辣的呻吟，那些该死的逻辑在他迷人的绿色血液里根深蒂固。吉姆已经学会习惯它们。  
史波克的体温在升高，他的肠壁吞咽和挤压吉姆更加胀大的阴茎。  
吉姆知道史波克快要第二次到了，而吉姆可以同时到达。  
“我爱你，史波克。”吉姆说。  
他咬住史波克的耳朵尖。  
随着一阵细微的抖动，史波克第二次射精了。他的这次高潮来得热烈、绵长、无法控制。  
半瓦肯发出一声长长的呻吟，他的脚尖紧绷，用力抵住床垫。他在床单上难以察觉地发抖。  
吉姆射在史波克体内，他分不出那是史波克的温度还是他自己的，炽热和海啸一样的快感包围着他。他感到了自己的高潮，也感到了史波克的高潮，瓦肯人激烈的高潮感受缠上他癫狂高潮。  
吉姆大叫出声。  
他没有史波克那些该死的自动能力，他是人类，情绪生物，谁知道史波克是怎样在这种高潮中表现得那么镇定的。  
漫长的高潮持续了大约三十秒。  
射精之后，他们陷入了高潮余温所制造的流沙。  
炽热、窒息、以及坠落。

冗长的高潮之后，史波克感到精疲力竭，他放松身体，毫无防备地躺在床上——懒散的。  
吉姆更为懒散地躺在史波克的身上，他胸前的汗水打湿了史波克的身体。  
“你应该现在去洗澡，舰长。”史波克说。  
“你不觉得你少说一句话吗？”吉姆说，“刚才我的最后一句话是，我爱你，史波克。你的回答就是催我去洗澡？”  
“现在符合逻辑的做法是清洗身体。并且，你还在我的体内，你应该拔出来。”  
“如果我一夜不拔出来？”  
“那从逻辑上说不可能，吉姆。”  
“呃⋯⋯”吉姆发出一个生气的声音，举起手揉乱了史波克的头发，“你先去洗澡。”他不满地从史波克体内拔出阴茎。  
史波克下了床，光着身体、赤着脚向浴室走去。  
吉姆看着史波克赤裸的背影，他的精液顺着史波克的大腿内侧流下，白色的粘稠液体一直流到瓦肯人的膝盖内侧。  
史波克一头扎进浴室。

十分钟之后，史波克从浴室钻了出来。  
这回换成吉姆钻进去。  
吉姆站在淋浴下，打湿头发，冲掉腹部的精液，往身上抹肥皂。  
实际上他没什么好抱怨的，他有个太讲逻辑的瓦肯恋人，和他相处常常会让吉姆感觉自己处于下风并且显得有些愚蠢。  
吉姆洗好澡，关掉水龙头，擦干身体。他把毛巾顶在头上，从浴室里走出来。  
卧室的大床上，史波克已经裹紧被子，侧躺在那儿睡着了——并没有刻意等待吉姆。  
吉姆不满地擦着头发，往床边走。  
快到床边时，一个不留神，吉姆碰到了凳子，他连忙伸手去扶，却还是慢了一步。  
凳子没有倒下，史波克那些叠得好好的衣服全部落到了地上。  
“哦⋯⋯”吉姆发出痛苦的呻吟。  
一秒钟的考虑时间之后，他决定当做这件事没发生。  
年轻的舰长爬回床上，在头发湿漉漉的大副身边睡下，他关了灯，打算好好睡上一觉。  
这个情绪化的金发地球人闭上眼睛，却翻来覆去怎么也睡不着——感谢上帝，他所想到的都是史波克落在地上的衣服。  
吉姆发出一声无奈的呻吟——他觉得他大概是疯了——他从床上坐起来，打开声控灯。  
他揉揉自己的头发，下床，走到凳子旁，捡起史波克的衣服。  
这时候，他的大副翻了个身，醒了。  
瓦肯人坐起来，有点儿纳闷地看着地球人。  
“吉姆？你在干什么？”史波克问。  
“我碰到了凳子，”吉姆一边叠衣服一边没好气地回答，“现在我在尊重瓦肯民族习惯，见鬼！”  
听到这个回答，史波克一动不动地注视着吉姆——吉姆觉得他现在看起来一定蠢爆了。  
于是他迅速地叠好了衣服，一脸不满地重新爬回床上，钻进被子里。他现在困得要死，只想睡觉。  
史波克翻过身，搂住吉姆，他的手覆盖在吉姆的肩胛骨上。  
这让吉姆非常舒服，他喜欢史波克这么抱着他。  
“晚安，吉姆，”瓦肯人在他的耳边说，“我爱你。”  
吉姆没有回答，他抱紧史波克，从鼻子发出一声闷闷地哼哼，将脑袋紧紧埋进瓦肯人的胸膛。

FIN.


End file.
